Trouble in Tokyo
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's a normal day at school until Jo begins to hide mysterious activities from her broken hearted girlfriend Justine. It becomes worse when they reunite with Jo's cousin in the Teen Titans as they help fight off a ninja known as Saico-Tek who lures them into Japan to meet the one known as Brushogun which is also a trap from the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountains' uncle.


In gym class, Drell was the substitute for Johnny again since he has to visit his cousin for the day.

"All right, maggots, today will be a workout day for you all," Drell circled the students. "And I better see some effort today or else!"

Cindy walked by with a note of paper and quickly rushed away.

"What's this crap?" Drell grumbled as he took the slip.

"Doctor's Note, I'm off to the library." Cindy walked off.

"Not so fast!" Drell stopped her.

"Huh?!" Cindy yelped.

Drell ripped up the note like it was nothing.

"But my excuse!" Cindy cried out.

"What excuse?" Drell leaned over her. "GET CHANGED!"

Cindy then ran into the locker room to get on a short-sleeved shirt with a pair of shorts. Jo and Justine then came into the room, panting, as they were late.

"Sorry we're late," Justine said. "We had to stop Ember McClain from robbing the music store."

"Well, you're only about a minute late, so I'll give you a warning." Drell told them.

"I need some water..." Justine coughed as she rushed to the water fountain.

"It's a good thing that Casper gave us an extra Fenton Thermos, but man, does that girl really know how to use that guitar." Jo added.

"It's like Trent up to eleven." Justine agreed as she took some water.

"At least it's almost the weekend." Drell said to them.

"That is true," Justine replied with a stretch. "I really fought good after that fight."

"All right, boys vs girls, let's have some dodgeball." Drell folded his arms.

"Dodgeball." Cindy gulped.

"Oooh, I love dodgeball!" Justine beamed and she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Any questions?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, where does Jo go since she isn't a boy or a girl?" Kevin mocked.

Drell stared at him and threw a ball in his face which gave him a bloody nose and he fell flat on the floor and caught it back in his hand. "Anyone else have a smart remark to say?"

Everyone else then shook their heads.

"Then... **LET'S PLAY!** " Drell demanded and blew his whistle.

The game then began. Drell then took out a lawn chair and sat on it while watching the game. Jo had an evil grin at the boys while the boys gulped and shook in fear.

"So, uh, who wants to face Jo Elliot, yo?" Irwin asked.

"Jo won't hurt me since she's my friend." Eddy said.

Drell looked around and saw Cindy hiding behind his lawn chair. "What are you doing?!"

"Uhh... Nothing?" Cindy replied.

"Then go out and play!" Drell grabbed her and threw her out in the middle of the floor.

"Who wants to die first?" Jo evilly grinned.

The boys all nervously pointed to each other.

"Jo, could you hit Jonny?" Cindy asked as she tugged the jockette's shirt. "He gives me migraines."

"WHAT?!" Jonny yelled out.

Jo bounced the dodgeball and then threw it right at Jonny to hit him in the stomach. Jonny groaned and then fell over.

"Who's next?!" Jo sneered.

"Can you hit Kevin next, please?" Cindy requested.

Jo looked at her.

"What?" Cindy shrugged.

Jo then turned back over and continued to play with the others. She was just about to hit Kevin next, but Eva had knocked him out instead with her own ball. "Hey, he was my target!" she then glared at her rival.

"Who cares? We only have one more target." Eva grinned toward Eddy.

"I'm too young to die!" Eddy cried out.

Eva then threw the ball at Eddy to hit him. Everyone then winced has they heard a bone-crushing sound and Eva grabbed more balls and threw them at the scammer.

"That's for scamming me the other day!" Eva glared at the boy.

"Can't you give her detention or something?" Jo asked Drell.

"She was ten minutes late since she was beating someone else up, can I do that?" Drell asked.

Everyone else shrugged.

"Eva, please stop!" Eddy begged. "I'm sorry!"

"You're out, beat it!" Eva told him.

"I think he needs to go to the Nurse's Office," Cindy suggested. "He looks bad."

"Shut up or I'll knock you out next!" Eva snapped.

Drell blew his whistle at Eva. "No threatening your teammates!"

Eddy soon crawled weakly.

"Can someone take him to the Nurse's Office?" Drell asked.

"I will." Jo volunteered.

"Thanks, Jo, all right, everybody, take a five minute water break." Drell said.

* * *

Jo then took Eddy to the nurse's office since he looked pretty bruised.

Eddy groaned as he woke up to see that the jockette of all people was taking him to the Nurse's Office. "Jo?" he asked weakly.

Jo didn't say anything and knocked on the nurse's office door.

"Be right there!" A woman's voice replied.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jo looked over to a pink creature who had a nurse's hat.

"Chansey!" The creature piped up.

"This is my Pokemon and my assistant, Chansey." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Chansey." Chansey smiled.

"Now, what seems to be the-" Nurse Joy was about to ask until she saw Eddy and looked horrified at his state. "OH, MY GOODNESS!"

Eddy groaned in response.

"What happened?!" Nurse Joy asked.

"We were playing dodgeball and my teammate beat him a little too hard." Jo replied.

"Was it Eva?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, it was boys against girls..." Jo rolled her eyes since she was forced to call Eva her teammate.

"Let me see him..." Nurse Joy cooed as she helped Eddy to a chair.

* * *

There were two Japanese twins spying on Jo.

"She seems to be one of the targets for our uncle back in Japan as the Teen Titans visit Tokyo this weekend, Brother." The girl said.

"Yes, Sister, we must lead her and her partner as well into facing Brushogun, but no one in Japan will ever believe them." The boy replied.

* * *

Jo looked up and then sniffed the air.

"Something wrong, dear?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I smell something, but I'm not sure what it is..." Jo looked around.

"It's probably the peppermints, sometimes when girls have bad cramps, I give them some to settle their stomachs until lunchtime," Nurse Joy replied as she took Eddy's temperature before anything else. "Your temperature seems normal... That's good."

"Thanks, Jo." Eddy said as he looked over at his friend.

"For what?" Jo asked.

"For helping me." Eddy replied.

"Don't mention it... Seriously, don't." Jo warned.

"Yes, Jo..." Eddy groaned.

Nurse Joy and Chansey decided to take an X-Ray and saw that Eddy had broken bones. "Oh, dear." The pink-haired woman frowned.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"Your friend Eddy has broken bones." Nurse Joy informed.

"That bad?" Jo winced.

"I'm afraid so..." Nurse Joy sighed with a nod. "I better call his parents."

"Why don't I take him home and let his folks know?" Jo offered.

"Very well," Nurse Joy allowed. "You're a very good friend to him."

"Eh... I try..." Jo shrugged.

"Does this mean I can drive your car?" Eddy asked Jo.

"Uh, no." Jo replied.

"Aw, please?" Eddy asked.

"No." Jo said as she decided to take Eddy home.

Nurse Joy gave Jo a note in case she would be late to her next class.

* * *

Jo carried Eddy on her back and the bell rang as everyone went to their next class.

"Looks like Dorky got beat up." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah!" Jonny agreed.

Jo opened Eddy's locker door on them to make them shut up as she took out Eddy's backpack and then walked off out of the school.

"Jo, are you sick?" Justine asked.

"I'll be right back," Jo told her. "I'm just taking Eddy home."

"Oh, dear." Justine frowned.'

"Eva happened." Jo nodded to her.

"Okay... I'll see you later then..." Justine said.

"If anyone tries to get you, let me know." Jo said on the way to Eddy's house.

* * *

Jessica hummed to herself as she was doing some housework since she was home alone again since Tony was at work. The doorbell then rang.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jessica said.

Jo came at the door with Eddy.

"Oh, my little Edwin, what happened?" Jessica gasped.

"Eva punched his lights out during dodgeball." Jo told Eddy's mother.

"WHAT?!" Jessica began to cry. "Oh, my baby boy!"

"Mommy, is the ride over?" Eddy groaned.

"I'll fix you up nice and warm," Jessica cooed. "Thank you, Jo, you're such a good friend to my little Edwin."

Jo shrugged.

"Can I get you anything?" Jessica asked.

"No, that's fine." Jo replied.

"Are you sure?" Jessica pried.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am." Jo insisted.

"Thank you for bringing him home... Come here, dear..." Jessica said as she helped Eddy onto the couch and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Thank you..." Eddy said wearily to his mother before turning to the jockette. "Jo... Could you do me a favor... Just for me?"

"What?" Jo asked.

"Avenge me." Eddy replied.

Jo rolled her eyes. "What do you want? Give Kevin a wedgie so hard that it makes his spine bleed?"

"Not yet," Eddy said. "Get Eva for me."

"No problem on that part." Jo chuckled since Eva was her rival.

Eddy then crawled over to the jockette and hugged her.

"Don't push it." Jo warned.

"Uh, sorry about that, Jo..." Eddy said before he soon let go and winced out of pain.

"Keep an eye on him, Mrs. S!" Jo called out on her way out the door.

"I will, dear, thank you." Jessica replied.

"No problem!" Jo called back and decided to get back to school.

* * *

The Japanese twins saw Jo getting into her car.

"Should we tell her now, Sister?" The boy asked.

"No, Brother, you always told me that patience was a virtue, we will not fail Father and Uncle Uehara's mission like we failed with that foreign girl in the American Kids Next Door who tricked us with the Japanese Kids Next Door." The girl growled.

"Very well." The boy replied.


End file.
